Happy New Years!
by HastalatPasta
Summary: Everyone crashed at America's house for the New Years. And Some have a surprise


**It's already new years here so why not. I do not own Hetalia.**

kolkolkol

The nations have all gathered around at America's place, getting themselves ready for the countdown.

Hong Kong was working on the fireworks project while China and Italy cooked food for everyone. Italy, of course, was making his famous pasta. And also some Gelato with the help of Romano.

America yelled into the microphone from no where. "HEY DUDES AND DUDITS! 3 MORE HOURS LEFT TILL NEW YEARRRRS!"

"BLOODY HELL QUIET DOWN YOU GIT!" England covered his ears form the obnoxious American. So did everyone else besides Denmark, who enjoyed the loudness.

"Fine then," America stopped yelling.

"Food is served aru!" China made his way out of the kitchen along with Italy, both of them pushing carts of food. Everyone made their way to the big circle table outside of America's house, each taking a seat.

China and Italy placed the food on the table, receiving a lot of 'oohs' and 'aahs'

"I'll go give this to Hong Kong aru," China said and made his way to the mountains.

Hong Kong was working diligently on his fireworks project.

"Hong Kong!" China said, holding up a plate of food.

Hong Kong was so concentrated on his project that it took China to shake him for him to snap awake. "Is it like, New Years already?"

"3 more hours aru. How's the project going?" China asked as he handed Hong Kong the plate of food.

"Don't fall of your legs when you like, totally see it," Hong Kong took the food and started eating it.

"I'll be back with dessert later aru," China started heading back to America's house.

Aruaruaru

Italy and Romano started making their famous gelato for dessert while everyone was chatting and laughing.

Switzerland, for whatever reason, was still holding his gun in case anything happened. Liechtenstein was happily eating the food, while feeding some to her brother.

"PASS THE SOY SAUCE!" America yelled across the table.

Notway nodded and threw it across, almost hitting the poor American in the face.

Hungary was taking pictures along with Belgium.

"Everyone is so lively today, aren't they Bel-chan?"

Belgium nodded.

The nordics had their own crazy party on the table. Sweden was getting fed from Finland while Norway was pestering Iceland about calling him onii-chan. Denmark was stuffing his face like a chipmunk.

England was feeding flying mint bunny, but from someone's view, England was feeding the air and the food was mysteriously disappearing.

Korea was grouping everyone. (Lol)

Germany and Prussia brought a whole bucket of beer, and figured they might as well save it after they see the fireworks Hong Kong has set up.

Dinner was eaten quickly and the Italian brothers brought out the gelato.

"Better eat it all you bastards!" Romano scoffed.

"Vee!~" Italy wiggled as he passed the gelato to everyone.

Kolkolkol

After everyone ate, they decided to play a game.

"We still have two hours left so let's do something!" America said.

"What should we do?" Asked France.

"OOH LETS PLAY TAG!" Taiwan said.

"Tag?" Everyone said together.

"Sounds nice! We haven't played tag since centuries!" Hungary clapped her hands together.

"SOUNDS NICE! My backyard is big enough too!" America guided everyone to his backyard to reveal a mansion size park.

"Dang," Spain said. "You could plant tons of tomatoes!"

"Ok anyways!" America comutinied. "Who should be it?"

"You're the hero, you should go first!" England said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"ALRIGHT DEN!" America started running after everyone who scattered around. America figured he target Japan first. Everyone knew he was quite slow. America ran up and caught up to Japan, giving him a tap on the shoulders. "JAPAN YOURE IT!"

People near Japan ran away from him, all of them laughing, besides some.

Japan looked around and saw Iceland's puffin slowly running. Japan tapped it. "PUFFIN IS IT!"

Puffin flapped his wings and flew up, easily catching up.

"HEY THATS NO FAIR!" Denmark yelled.

"LIFE ISNT FAIR AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" England stuck his tongue out.

"Kufu," Russia said when he was tagged by the Puffin.

'OH CRAP!' Was what everyone thought besides Belarus and Ukraine.

Russia started chasing after everyone when Belarus appeared in front him. "Tag me, my dear brother! I won't allow anyone else for you to tag!"

Russia frowned and tapped Belarus' shoulder. "It..."

Belarus smirked and started Spartan running, making everyone scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" America clung onto England. "SHES SCARY!"

Belarus had the 'death' look as she chased after everyone, not only that, she was fast.

The game kept going on and on when China came down from the mountain, yelling at everyone to be quiet. They were loud enough for him to hear a mile away. (Mostly thanks to America's voice)

"30 minutes left," England said.

"Lets start going outside. I know a great view to see the fireworks," America said.

"Lead the way," Sweden said.

America lead the nations across the whole neighborhood. "How much farther is this?" England panted.

"Not long! Hong Kong and I agreed to meet up here!" America said.

"GIT," England said.

aruaruaru

They finally reached the place, about 5 more minutes till the countdown. Hong Kong was already at the place, and then lead everyone to a wardrobe. "Get changed to set the mood."

Everyone nodded and somehow, found Japanese kimonos that were clear.

"They have no color..." Korea said disappointedly.

"Wait till you see the fireworks," Hong Kong smirked. Everyone changed faster than he thought.

"10 more seconds!" Iceland shouted out. Everyone faced the ocean view and started counting down.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Hong Kong pressed a button.

"HAPPPPPPY NEW YEARSSS!"

As soon as they said that, fireworks shot up in the sky, in all sorts of colors.

"WOAH THIS IS SMART ARU!" China said.

Everyone looked at him confused, but then understood when he pointed to their clothes. It shine of the fireworks.

Everyone's eyes sparkled at the view of their clothes and fireworks. It was beyond beautiful! Especially the girls who had their hairpins on.

Hong Kong smiled, delighted that everyone enjoyed his little surprised.

"So this was what you were working on last month aru," China nudged him on the arm.

"Do you like, like it?" Hong Kong asked.

"HELL YEA ARU!" China squealed.

The fireworks kept going on for an hour, but it was quite the show! All the faces of the nation were in the sky, blooming. England made the show better by, with the hell of Norway, summoned a huge carpet for everyone to get on and fly up to get a better view.

"A little New Year present from us!" England and Norway smirked.

aruaruaru

An hour later, everyone went back to America's house, dressed back in their normal clothes. Though they all decided to keep the kimonos. Time for Germany and Prussia's little gift.

"LETS ALL CRASH AT MY HOUSE!" America said.

Germany and Prussia got out wine and gave a cup to everyone.

Later that night, everyone was drunk and fell asleep on the hard floor at America's. And everyone woke to a headache.

THE END


End file.
